


Shout and Kiss

by LadyDrace



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Vernon Boyd & Erica Reyes, Alpha Derek Hale, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Arguing, Background Relationships, Beta Stiles Stilinski, Consent, Fox Stiles, Getting Together, Happy Ending, Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Scott McCall is a Bad Alpha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 17:07:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14752889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyDrace/pseuds/LadyDrace
Summary: Stiles has a massive bone to pick with his alpha. And not in the dirty way.





	Shout and Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> This was another one written for imjustanawkwardgoth. You're the sweetest, thanks again. <3
> 
> Unbetaed but given a quick read by my best bro and cheerleader Rita. ILU, Bro.

“ _Derek!”_

 

He can hear the yell from inside the rebuilt Hale house when he’s barely half way up the driveway, and that’s without even listening for it.

 

“Oho, _man_ ,” Erica chuckles from the back seat, because she has zero consideration for Derek’s sanity. “You are in for it, Boss.”

 

He glares at her in the rear view mirror as he pulls up next to Stiles’ deathtrap of a Jeep, and sighs as he sees Stiles come stomping down the front steps towards them, clearly not about to wait for them to come inside.

  
“Told you it was a bad idea to keep him out of it,” Boyd points out, and Derek turns his glare on him instead of Erica.

 

“Et tu, Brute?”

 

“Just sayin’ it like it is,” Boyd says with a shrug, and then leaves the car with Erica right behind him. They’re wise enough to clear out, and probably also eager to go have some life-affirming sex after the unexpectedly dangerous fight they were all just in.

 

All except Stiles.

 

“Derek Stephen Hale, you have _some fucking nerve_ ,” Stiles hisses at Derek, and he can just see Erica mouthing _good luck_ at him before disappearing into the house with Boyd. Isaac gives Derek a quick pat on the shoulder from the passenger seat before also zipping off like his ass is on fire, leaving Derek all alone to take the heat.

 

Ungrateful little pricks, all of them.

 

“Stiles, can we not do this right now?” he asks without the slightest hope that his wish will be granted. But he’s tired, and weirder things have happened. “I really need a shower and maybe some sleep before you start in on me.”

 

“Fat fucking chance, Derek,” Stiles says, ripping open the car door, clearly only so he can yell at Derek without obstruction. “That’s what you get for being a complete and total _dumbass_. What the actual fuck were you thinking, just running into it like that?! Didn’t we just spend several- _several_ hours last night coming up with a plan?! A plan that would work well for everybody! Am I losing my memory here, or did we in fact not do that?!”

 

“We did do that,” Derek says tiredly, and exits the car, because if Stiles wants to yell at him, he can do that while Derek is somewhere more comfortable.

 

“Then what possessed you to go do something as batshit moronic as this?! Did you just _pretend_ to listen and agree with me?! Or did you have sudden, rampant amnesia?!” Stiles rants, following in Derek’s wake like a particularly devoted, yet irate duckling.

 

“No. I remember fine. And I didn’t pretend, the plan was good.”

 

“Then what the hell, Derek!? What the actual hell?! I’m legitimately on the edge of my metaphorical seat here! I am _dying_ to know the reason for this flagrant disregard of common sense that seems to have struck you out of nowhere. You’re usually a pretty sensible guy overall – a quality I greatly appreciate in my alpha, FYI – so what on god’s green earth possessed you-”

 

“It felt like the right thing to do. The pixie swarm was moving, and I had to make a call,” Derek says shortly, trudging directly to the laundry room and tossing his blood-soaked jacket and shoes into the washing machine. He’s not sure can save them, but he’s willing to hope for small favors. His jeans and shirt will need to be burned, though.

 

“Yeah, you did! To _me!_ The call you needed to make was to me, Derek! _Me!_ The guy who literally planned for this! It would have taken ten more minutes _tops_ to wait for me. Hell, if the swarm was moving this way you could even have come towards me and cut it off!”

 

“The swarm could have moved several miles in ten minutes. And changed direction. I decided leaving immediately was the best option.”

 

“Then why not text me and see if I would catch up?!” Stiles cries behind him, following Derek as he drags himself up the stairs. “Even if I didn’t make it at least it wouldn’t have made me feel like a completely useless pack member! What’s all that fucking training even for if you’re not gonna use me in fights at all!?”

 

Derek can feel a headache coming on, _hard_. There are so many things going on here, and he’s simply too tired and dirty and aching to go into any of it now. But Stiles isn’t leaving him be, following him into his bedroom, and doesn’t leave even when Derek decides to just fuck it all and starts undressing for a shower. If Stiles wants to keep shouting at him, he can do so through the bathroom door.

 

“You all need training,” is what he settles on as he steps out of his jeans and boxers, and there’s a blissful moment of silence where he stupidly dares to hope that Stiles will let him have peace long enough for a shower. But the bathroom door has barely closed behind him before he hears Stiles start up again.

 

“Hey, don’t you dare try and derail me with nudity, asshole! I might just be a bitten were who _didn’t_ grow up with naturist tendencies, but if you think showing a little skin is gonna make me back off, you’ve got another thing coming, buddy!” he shouts through the door, and Derek ducks under the shower spray long before it’s hot, hoping to drown him out. There’s no such luck, however. Because this is Derek’s life, so _of course_ there isn’t.

 

“And don’t think I’ll believe for a moment you can’t hear me, shithead! So here’s a list in no particular order of things you should come up with answers to while you’re in there. One: Why the hell, Derek?! Literally just _why_. All of it, _why?!_ Why didn’t you call me, why did you ignore our plan, why did you take Erica, Isaac and Boyd but not me!? Hell, why did you take _your_ car?! Mine is a lot better cross country, I don’t care how much you hate it, you can’t deny that it’s better off-road!”

 

Derek groans as the water heats, and there’s another blessed moment of silence where he can breathe out a little bit of the tension Stiles’ angry voice always causes him. As aggravating as the other betas are, there’s no one who can get under his skin like Stiles. Not only that, but he seems to revel in it, literally wasting no time before going off on Derek, no matter how small the transgression.

 

Having Stiles join the pack had seemed the best choice at the time, what with being randomly bitten practically out of nowhere by a rogue alpha, and Scott being the worst werewolf alive, and as such, not a great role model. Considering it’s something Stiles never wanted he’s actually doing great, turning out to be a great asset as a fighter as well as the strategist he already was. Literally the only real downside to the bite was that he lost his spark abilities. But, knowing Stiles, he’s probably already working on a loophole to that one too. Derek won’t be remotely surprised if Stiles finds a way to be the first were who’s also a spark, despite how impossible the very laws of nature and magic claims it is.

 

He’s already defying convention by becoming a werefox rather than a wolf. Not that it’s unheard of for a bite to create a were different than the one giving the bite, but a fox coming from a wolf bite is practically impossible as far as Derek knows. The myths are that wolves and foxes come from different magical sources, and as such can’t usually share bite bonds or mating bonds. At least not without serious friction. But even though Derek’s life definitely isn’t lacking in friction these days, he’s also a wolf with a fox beta who may or may not also be dabbling in magic, so he might as well just throw the rule book out the window.

 

“And two!” Stiles rants on outside the door. “How did you even defeat the fucking swarm without my plan!? I genuinely want to know, because we just agreed this was the only way to not get someone killed, so I’m actually impressed, Derek. Pissed off, but impressed. And that’s the only compliment you’re getting, so you better fucking enjoy it, dillweed!”

 

“Determination!” Derek shouts back, and he can’t help a tiny smirk as Stiles sputters.

 

“Wow, fuck you, Derek! Don’t you dare be flippant about this! You could all have died! You could have gotten Boyd or Erica or Isaac killed! Don’t you get it!? _You_ could be dead! You could have left us all without an alpha you selfish fucking dick!”

 

Turning off the water with a heavy sigh, Derek steels his shoulders to go face the music. Because he knows. He knows all too well what he risked. “Yes, I was selfish,” he says, and almost smacks into Stiles who was clearly leaning angrily against the door, and falls backwards a step when Derek opens it.

 

“Jesus!” he yelps before righting himself. He doesn’t turn around, however, only glancing back quickly to glare at Derek’s face. “You better not be naked, you fucker.”

 

“Towel,” Derek says, and Stiles’ eyes flip down to it briefly before he whirls around, obviously good to keep going for a while yet.

 

“Right, okay, so you even admit you were a selfish douchebag. Great. I’m not hearing an apology though.”

 

“And you won’t get one.”

 

Stiles stares slack-jawed at Derek for a long moment, and he uses the time to find some clean boxers and sweats, putting them on without regard for Stiles getting another eyeful. It might be petty of him, but he’s _tired_.

 

“Wow, there is really no limit to your fucking ego, is there?”

 

“Probably not,” Derek says meanly, because he just wants a sandwich and a nap now. He does not want to play this game.

 

“So, what, I don’t even deserve an explanation? Is that it? Are we back to the growling and snarling alpha Derek who didn’t give a shit as long he could ride on his power-trip and get his way?”

 

“That’s unfair,” Derek says as he heads back down to the kitchen, because it still stings. Even now, several years later, he’s not proud of what he did back then, but he still maintains that the choices he made were the only ones he knew how to make at the time. And above all else he was only trying to protect people. And Stiles knows that, so him digging this back up is hurtful.

 

“And me getting a text _after the fact_ that just said: _swarm dealt with, we all survived, be home in twenty_ somehow _isn’t_ unfair?!”

 

“It wasn’t my brightest moment, I’ll admit that much. But in my defense I was bleeding quite a lot at the time.”

 

“Case in point right there!” Stiles shrieks, darting in to block Derek’s access to the fridge. It’s mostly just annoying until Derek realizes that Stiles is actually losing control of his shift. Which is alarming.

 

Stiles has only been a were for a little over a year, but he took to the change like a duck to water, nailing his shift and full control within his first month. Derek has never seen him slip up, so being faced with golden eyes and fangs is a bit of a shock.

 

“Stiles-”

  
“Shut the hell up!” he shouts, a bit of vulpine scream sneaking into his voice, and Derek hears Erica and Boyd coming out of their room upstairs, clearly also sensing that things are getting way more heated than usual. Even Isaac’s door creaks open after a few seconds.

 

“You could have fucking died! You could have _died_ , and all you needed to do to prevent that was text me! Or call me! Or do literally anything that wasn’t running headfirst at it with your claws out!”

 

“But it worked.”

 

“By sheer force of _luck!_ And have you noticed your luck Derek!? It’s been almost universally bad! Putting your faith in luck isn’t just generally dumb, in your case it’s completely illogical!”

 

“I didn’t count on luck. I trusted my strength. And that of my betas.”

 

“But not _all_ of them, though, right?” Stiles says, voice going low and acidic, and Derek’s stomach drops. “Only the _useful_ ones,” he bites out, and looks like he’s going to stomp off, which is the last thing Derek wants. He can handle the verbal abuse. Hell, he deserves quite a lot of it. But he’s not going to let Stiles walk off thinking he has no value.

 

“Hey,” Derek says, grabbing Stiles’ arm for a brief moment, just enough to stop him walking away. “You’re useful.”

 

“You have a fucking funny way of showing it.”

 

“You _are_. You’re the one with the plans, right?”

 

“The plans you don’t _use_.”

 

“Only because I didn’t think we had time,” Derek says, which is at least partly true. Sadly, being strong and clever aren’t the only things Stiles has going for him, and he narrows his eyes at Derek, clearly using all his senses to create a bigger picture.

 

“Not _only_. There’s something else there.” He turns back to Derek fully, fangs mercifully absent, but eyes still glowing. “Which brings me back to why. Why, Derek? Why didn’t you call me?”

He sound almost plaintive now, and Derek’s feels heavy inside. He really, really does not want to talk about this.

 

“It doesn’t matter.”

 

Wrong choice of response. _Very_ wrong.

 

“It doesn’t _matter?!_ ” Stiles barks, dialing right back up to a hundred. “Are you out of your fucking mind, of course it matters, Derek! Why the _fuck_ didn’t you think my plan would work when we both agreed it would be the safest one!? Why were you willing to risk all of your lives like this?!”

 

“It wasn’t that much of a risk-”

 

“Bullshit! You were the one telling me last night how dangerous pixies are when they swarm and how we needed a strategy, and how a frontal assault wouldn’t work! Was all that just an attempt to make me feel like I’m not completely useless? If so, you failed a fucking lot, oh alpha of mine!”

 

“You’re _not_ useless.”

 

“Then tell me why!? Why couldn’t you at least let me help you guys?! _Why didn’t you call?!_ ” Stiles shouts into his face, and Derek loses his final shred of composure.

 

“Because then you would have done exactly what I did! Only, _you_ would have done it alone, with _no_ backup, and you would definitely have gotten yourself killed!”

 

“You don’t know that!”

 

“Yes, I do!” Derek yells, feeling every last morsel of patience fucking right off. “Because you _always_ do! You always do this, run off to do some fucking heroic thing just to prove your worth or whatever!”

 

“Well, can you fucking blame me, asshole?! It’s not like you ever make me feel useful in any way! You can’t tell me you believe even for a second that I’m good for anything unless I prove it!”

 

Derek actually has to take a step back from sheer shock. Up until now he hadn’t realized he’d had a part in Stiles’ insecurities, but, oh god. It’s true. Derek has in fact kept Stiles out of a lot of pack business, but not at all for the reasons Stiles clearly thinks.

 

His silence must be damning, because Stiles just nods.

 

“Yeah, see? There it is,” he says bitterly. “There’s the core of it right there.”

 

“That’s not how it is at all,” Derek argues. “You don’t… understand.”

 

“Oh, I think I do, Derek.”

 

“No. You don’t,” Derek insists, because he really doesn’t. And it’s entirely on Derek’s shoulders, so it’s up to him to fix it. He only wishes he had the slightest clue how. “I was just… trying to protect you.”

 

The laugh Stiles lets out is all bitterness. “If you’re trying to make me feel _less_ useless? Then I hate to tell you this, but you’re failing. Big time.”

 

“That’s not- nrrgh!” Derek has to actually pull at his own hair in frustration, because this is so difficult. And even if it wasn’t, Stiles would sure as hell _make_ it difficult. How they can be so in sync and at the same time so at odds boggles the mind. “Look. You’ve proved your worth plenty of times. This one is on me.”

 

“No shit, Sherlock.”

 

“But I’m still not going to apologize,” Derek adds stubbornly. Because he’s not. And he never will. Not for this. Not for making choices to keep people safe. To keep his _Stiles_ safe.

 

Naturally, this gets Stiles fired right up again. “Of course you’re not, you gigantic asshole. I don’t know what I expected.” He shakes his head. “Why the fuck am I even in this pack. I should just have joined Scott when he offered. But no, I went with you. I followed my gut. Well. I guess even the best Stilinski gut feeling is bound to fail sometime.”

 

A heavy, sour weight drops through the bottom of Derek’s stomach, and he’s not sure, but there’s a possibility he whines out loud. A beta wanting to leave is bad enough, and a clear sign that he’s failed as an alpha. But _Stiles_ threatening to go…

 

“Please don’t leave.”

 

“Give me one good fucking reason to,” Stiles hisses, and Derek chokes on his words. He’s never known what to do with all these conflicting feelings he has for Stiles, and he’s even less adept at putting words to difficult things when he’s put on the spot.

 

“I… I don’t...” he trails off helplessly, his heart already aching with loss, because he can feel Stiles pulling at the pack bond, drawing into himself and shutting himself off.

 

“You can’t even think of a reason.” Stiles nods to himself as if that’s final, and this time it isn’t Derek whining, but all three of his other betas listening in upstairs.

 

“No, please don’t- Stiles just… listen, please.”

 

“What exactly am I supposed to listen to, huh? It’s not like you’ve given me a single decent answer to anything so far.”

 

Desperate, Derek tries to pick up all the threads Stiles has been ranting about for the last half hour. “I had to go so quickly because the swarm was moving, and it was too close to humans already to risk waiting. I was afraid it would change direction if I tried to be too clever and get ahead of it, so I didn’t head towards you. The others were with me in my car already, so we just went for it. I don’t know how we made it, but we did. There were a few close calls, but I used as much of your plan as I could, and your tactic worked. And it probably saved Isaac and Boyd’s lives.”

 

“Okay. Then why didn’t you at least call or text? Or have one of the others do it?”

 

“I told them not to,” Derek admits in a small voice, and he can hear Stiles’ heart pick up speed again as his anger flares right up.

 

“ _Why?_ ” Stiles asks through a snarl. “And this had better be good, Derek.”

 

Again, the words die on Derek’s tongue. Because words like these are dangerous. They get people killed. They ruin things. At least for Derek. He knows he should just say them. Logically, he knows people say them every day with nothing bad happening. But personal experience is a harsh teacher, and it all turns to ash in his mouth.

 

His silence only makes Stiles more irate, and it’s all falling to pieces around Derek yet again, he can feel it coming a mile away.

 

“For fuck’s sake, Derek, why?!” Stiles yells, and Derek wants to _shake_ him, wants to force all the pieces to come together on their own in that magnificent brain of his so Derek doesn’t have to say it.

 

But either Stiles just isn’t seeing it, or – even worse – maybe he doesn’t _want_ to. Whatever the case, he’s glaring at Derek with eyes like daggers, breathing hard and squaring his shoulders, and it’s do or die time.

 

“Why?” Stiles asks again, quiet and a little rough, like it’s breaking him in the same way it’s breaking Derek. And that’s all Derek can take.

 

“Because I can’t stand the thought of you getting hurt.”

 

Stiles rolls his eyes with a groan of frustration. “That makes no sense, Derek! If you can’t stand us getting hurt, why did you take the others-”

 

“No, Stiles,” Derek cuts him off, hands hovering briefly around his shoulders, because the urge to just shake it into his skull is becoming almost unbearable. But he won’t touch without permission. He won’t be that person. “I mean you. Only you.”

 

A hush descends over the house, and for a human it would probably be utterly silent. But Derek’s alpha senses cannot ever be shut out completely, so it’s an almost deafening roar of beating hearts and held breaths while Stiles absorbs the words.

 

“Just… to be clear,” Stiles says slowly, and Derek’s stomach churns. “Do you mean that in a guilt way over getting the weakest pack member killed? Or in a, uh… emotional… affection… possibly even, uh… romantic way?”

 

“That. That last one,” Derek says, so quiet he can barely hear his own voice, because he’s terrified. He’s so scared, and it bleeds through to all the betas, and he can hear the other three fidget and whimper upstairs, wanting to come to him but also not wanting to intrude on the moment. Stiles clearly feels it too, because he doesn’t move at first. He does smile, though. Smiles slow and wide, and hides it with a nod, head bowed in a way that isn’t entirely submissive, but also shows trust in a way Derek is still not used to.

 

“Okay,” Stiles says, after what feels like a hundred years. “I mean. Okay.”

 

“Okay?” Derek asks, feeling lost and unsure. He’s fairly certain Stiles is attracted to him physically, but considering how much they argue on a daily basis, it’s hard to tell how much of that is actual animosity and how much is just habitual. Or maybe it’s just hard to tell for Derek, who hasn’t had the best experiences in that regard.

 

“Yeah. Okay. I’m, uh. I’m gonna, like. Kiss you now. If that’s okay?” Stiles says, his fidgeting betraying how he’d much rather be acting than asking. But he _is_ asking, going against his very nature for Derek’s sake and he’s struck like a punch to the gut with how much he loves this ridiculous and argumentative man.

 

As much as Stiles seems to do everything in his power to make Derek’s life miserable it’s never without good reason, and he also never hesitates to back Derek up when he feels he’s in the right. Stiles isn’t against Derek, he’s just every bit as invested in keeping the pack alive as Derek is, even if it means going against his own alpha, and even being able to do that is a testament to how strong and determined Stiles is. He’s a blessing, in all his antagonistic glory.

 

“Yeah. That’s okay,” Derek says, and he dimly hears the other betas cheer from upstairs as Stiles practically flings himself into Derek’s arms for a kiss so eager and hungry it’s not even that good. But Derek doesn’t care one bit, meeting every off-center sloppy pass with one of his own, and the longer they go, the better it gets. Sweeter and slower.

 

“Erica, jeez,” he hears Isaac say, and laughs into the kiss as she lets out a small whistle.

 

“Yeah, get it, Boss!”

 

Stiles laughs too, and they have to stop kissing for a second just to let it out. There’s still fear churning deep in Derek’s gut, but it’s hard to give it too much thought when it’s being drowned out with so much happiness. Stiles is beaming at him, not moving away more than an inch, and Derek can’t help but reach up and cradle his beautiful, joyful face, stroking his cheeks with gentle thumbs.

 

“Don’t keep me out of stuff again, you idiot,” Stiles says, and Derek laughs again.

 

“I’ll try. No promises.”

 

“Of course not. Asshole,” Stiles huffs, and then kisses him some more.

 

End.


End file.
